Dreams
by Seddielover945
Summary: When a plan to kill Klaus goes wrong, Elena ends up dead. Now, three months later, her friends are trying to pick up the pieces, but when Damon receives messages from Elena's diary, he extends to figure out what they mean. Maybe just maybe, Elena can somehow come back. Set in season three, D/E. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**I know that this is probably the last thing that I need to be doing right now, but I told myself that it needed to be done. This story should only be between ten or fifteen chapters, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to press the review button when you are done!**

* * *

Prologue:

"So here's the plan,alright?" Damon nodded towards Elena, and brushed her hair gently out of her eyes. "The rest of us goes to take down Klaus, while you be a good little human, and stay here."

He can saw the traces of a smile on her face.

"Damon," She sighed as she watched him pull himself up from the couch. "I am _not _just going to sit here, while you, and I all of the people I care about go and try to get themseleves killed!"

"Hey, we'll be fine okay, we have a plan," But it doesn't help all the worry that she felt, go away.

* * *

Damon's eyes were locked on Klaus, and before he knew it, there was a stake that stuck out of his chest. The blue eyed vampire's eyes widened, and he was on the ground. He felt the stake scraping against his heart, and he held in his pains of annoy.

Then, he heard the heartbeat.

"Let him go Klaus!" The vampire was able to recongize that voice anywhere. _Elena. _

"Awe sweetheart, so nice of you to finally join us," He heard Elena's heartbeat pick up.

"You let Damon, go right now, or I'll do this myself!" He didn't know how, but somehow, he manged to look at the scene before him. The image horrified him, Elena was standing next to Klaus, with a stake pointed at her own heart.

"Elena, don't do this," His own voice came out weak and dry. He wasn't sure that she had heard him, her head turned and she ran to his side. "pull the stake out." He noticed that her hands trembled as her fingers wrapped around the piece of wood, and she pulled.

He saw the light flood from her brown eyes, and then he noticed the red beating heart in Klaus' hands.

Her heart.

* * *

**Don't forget to review you guys! I hope to have the next chapter up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

In the three months that followed Elena's death, her friends and family tried to move on, but the person that took it the hardest, was not Stefan, it was _Damon. _The blue-eyed vampire spent night after night nursing bottles of alcohol. He did whatever he could to try to take the pain away, but he did vow that through all that, he wasn't going to turn his emotions off. After all, Elena wouldn't have wanted him to do that.

It was one of those nights when Damon was sitting in front of the fireplace, a glass of bourbon was in his hand. It was quiet, as Stefan was out hunting, and no one besides Damon was there. He could have sworn that he heard whispers, but he brushed off, and claimed that his was the alcohol that was getting to his head.

Then he heard the glass breaking.

His ears perked up, and he moved off of the couch. He went towards the kitchen, he used his vampire speed, and what he saw, it made no sense to him. Three glass tumblers were broken into thousands of pieces on the floor. As he bent down to clean up the mess, and black leather booklet caught his eyes. It was open, and he reached over to pick it up.

He pushed the mess out of his mind, and sat his back up against the side of the counter, and he took the book in his hands. He saw the scrawled handwriting on the open page, and he scoffed. It _had _to be someone who was trying to play a sick joke on him. He ran his fingers over the words, and peered closely at the handwriting. It was almost identical. it was almost identical to Elena's. The ink looked fresh, but it didn't streak as he pressed on it with his fingers.

_I'm here Damon. _

Who was doing this to him? Klaus? It had to be someone who had known how much her death had hurt him. He shut the leather booklet and tucked it under his arm. Damon left the kitchen, he told himself that he was going to clean up the mess later, he had bigger things to deal with. Once he found out who it was, he was going to _rip _them to shreds.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie wait up!" Caroline yelled as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders, and ran to catch up with her best friend. She hugged her textbooks to her chest as she sped up. Moments later, she was walking next to Bonnie. "what's up?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know Care, for the past three months I feel like i've been walking through a daze, I keep expecting Elena to just show up.." Her voice trailed off as she felt Caroline's hand on her shoulder.

"Me too, but Bon, this is our _senior year _Elena wouldn't want us to be dreading on her death," The blonde bit her lip as they walked into the school building. She headed to her locker, and she and Bonnie parted ways, and her best friend went to her own locker.

The truth was, she felt like she was walking through a daze too, Elena's death had been hard on all them, and with Stefan under Klaus' control still, it made it all ten times worse. Her mother was being distant with her, and so was Tyler. She hadn't talked to him in _days, _and when she did, it was all about _Klaus. _

She shoved her books in her locker, just as the first bell rang, and grabbed her history book. She barely made it into Alaric's classroom before the late bell rang, and she slid into her usually seat beside Bonnie. Her face felt flushed as she opened her book to the correct page. and she watched Ric write on the chalkboard.

"I would like to welcome you all back from summer vacatio-" Alaric was stopped in mid sentence as the door to the room opened and in walked Stefan Salvatore. He sent a fake smile in Ric's direction, and walked to where he normally sat.

"You're in my seat," He grumbled to a brown harried boy, who quickly moved out-of-the-way.

"Mr. Salvatore how nice of you to join us," Caroline's eyebrows rose, as she glanced to Stefan and then to Bonnie. What was Stefan doing there? He had _no reason _to be there in the first place. She hoped that her fellow vampire didn't see the worried look on her face as she tried to busy herself with her history work.

She was probably going to need to pay a visit to Damon after school was out, as much as she didn't want to.

* * *

"What was _Stefan _doing here?" The blonde vampire hissed as she slammed the door of Bonnie's car shut, they had both agreed to go and visit Damon after school let out. She rested her head against the passenger side window, as Bonnie drove towards the boarding house. "He had no reason to be." She huffed out a sigh as she watched Bonnie grip the steering wheel with extra force. She made a sharp right turn, and kept her eyes locked on the road in front of her.

"I'm not sure, but that's _all _we need. We know that he is still under Klaus' control, so there's no telling what he might do, but I know one thing, I _don't _trust him now,"

They made it to the boarding house in about ten minutes, and Caroline prayed that Damon was home. She followed Bonnie up to the front door, and just as she was about to ring the bell, the door opened to Damon behind it. A pair of jeans hung low on his hips, and a shirt was in his hand. He rolled his icy blue eyes, as he motioned for the two girls to come inside. Neither one of the girls gave him a chance to speak, before Caroline felt the words rolling out of her mouth.

"We have a slight problem,"

* * *

**So how did I do? Don't forget to review guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**. **

**Disclaimer: Thank you for reviews on the last two chapters! This chapter may be a bit different from the last two, so I guess we'll see how this goes.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Damon said as his hand tightened on the glass in his hand. "Stefan was at the school today,why?"

Caroline shrugged as she sucked on the blood bag in her hand, "That's the thing, we don't know."

"And he's still under Klaus control, so he can't be trusted now," Bonnie chimed in.

"I'll call Ric and see if he knows anything," Damon took out his phone and started dialing the number. His mind wondered as he was on the phone, and the only thing on his mind was that leather journal that he found in the kitchen. He threw his phone down on the couch, and disappeared out of the room for a mere two seconds. He had the journal in his hands when he came back.

"That's Elena's," He followed Bonnie's eyes, his fingers tightened in on the small book in his hands. He flipped through the page, to see them filled with her own words, and a flutter was sent through the vampire's heart.

* * *

She'd been trying to get in contact when _someone, anyone _for months, and when she saw her diary, she gave it a shot, and she had gotten his attention.

_I'm here Damon_.

And she was there too, she just needed for him to know that it was her. She'd been watching them all since she died that night, and she didn't know why her brother couldn't see her, seeing as she was a ghost.

The person that she had paid the most attention to though, was Damon. She knew how much that her death had hurt him, and she wanted to do something to take the pain away. _Anything. _There were days when she would watch him for hours. A couple of times when he had gone to bed, she crawled in next to him, and wrapped her arms around him. Out of all the people that she missed in death, she missed Damon the _most. _

She knew Damon had her diary with him now, and maybe, just maybe, she could try it again. All she had to do was focus, to focus on her diary, and focus on Damon. She took a deep breath, and shut her eyes. _Focus Elena, _she told herself, _you can do this. _

_It's me Damon, it's Elena. _

She watched him, Bonnie, and Caroline from the other side of the living room. Her black diary fell from the vampire hands, and she braced herself for his reaction, as he bent down to pick it up, it opened.

She didn't look at Bonnie or Caroline for their reactions, she only kept her brown eyes focused on Damon. His mouth opened into the shape of an O, and he quickly read the words before Bonnie snatched the diary out of his hands. She knew that his lips whispered her name, and she knew something else,

She had gotten through to him again, and he knew that it was _really her._

* * *

"Damon what's going on!?" Caroline screeched as she read the words over Bonnie's shoulder. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and the blood bad was forgotten. Her eyes darted to the blue-eyed vampire in front of her. "What kind of _sick joke _is this?" She stole the book from Bonnie's hands, and her fingers traced over the words.

"I don't know," Damon replied softly.

"You- you don't know! Whoever this is, is pretending to be my _dead _best friend, and they are sending messages through _her _very own diary. Don't you _dare _just stand there and tell me that you don't know who it is!" The blonde vampire felt her fangs pop out, and veins form under her eyes. When she felt Bonnie's hand on her arm though, she settled down.

"Caroline, don't think it's a joke, I think that it's really Elena." The room fell silent, and Bonnie turned to look at Damon. "When was the first message that you got?"

"Last night, I heard glass breaking in the kitchen, and when I went in their to check out the damage, it was laying on the floor open. With the words "I'm here Damon"'

Bonnie ran her hands through her dark hair, and slammed the diary back into Damon's hands, "I think there's a spell for this," she glared at him, "I just need you to trust me on this one." She threw her purse over her arm and stood up to leave with Caroline behind her. She looked to Damon with a nod that signaled that they would be back soon.

"I'll try to call Ric and, you call Jeremy, they will probably want to be there for this."

* * *

"I'm going to need some of your blood," Bonnie told Damon three hours later, as she, Caroline, Ric, Damon, and Jeremy were all gathered around the Salvatore boarding house living room.

"Why do you need Damon's blood, she is sister," Jeremy spoke up from behind where Bonnie and Damon were sitting on the floor. He was on the couch beside Ric. He didn't sound upset, or angry, he sounded surprised.

Bonnie sighed softly, and started to explain, "There are a number of reasons, the main one being that Damon's a vampire, and if something went wrong, he would have a better chance of getting in and out without being hurt, because he's stronger than a human. The other reason being that as much as I hate to admit it, he and Elena _have something, _so it might be a little easier for him to find her," Damon held out his hand to her, and she made a swift cut down him palm. He gave Bonnie a nod, and the witch latched onto his bloody hand. She began to mumble words that non of them could have understood if they wanted to.

It took a few moments, but Damon felt a small pain in his head, and all he saw was darkness. Then, he opened his eyes. The vampire brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them softly. It took him a few moments to adjust to the light, but when he did, he noticed that he was standing in some sort of grassy field. The sun shone down brightly, and flowers bloomed around him.

"Elena," He mumbled as he turned his head to look for her. Then the sound filled his ears.

"Damon!" He cocked his head, and spun around. There she was, she was running towards him. She wore a white dress, much like the one she had worn for her birthday party, and a pair of brown sandals. Her hair dark, brown hair hung over her shoulder's in loose waves. She threw her arms around his neck with so much force that it nearly knocked _him _off of his feet. Her head was buried in his neck, and he felt her tears as they ran down her cheeks.

He stood in shock for a few moments, and then wrapped his arms around her. She was there, she was with him. He pressed his lips to her head, and she pulled back ever so slightly to look at him. Her brown eyes shone with tears.

"Hey it's okay, I'm here now," Damon whispered slightly as he felt her nod.

"I missed you so much!" Elena gushed, "I thought I'd never see you again and I was so relived when you got my messages an-" Damon smiled softly, and leaned down so his lips were beside her ear.

"You rambling Lena," He whispered, "and I missed you too." A light chuckle made its way from his lips as he pulled away from her ear.

"Sorry," She muttered and pulled on his arm. "I want to show you something."

It seemed like they had walked for miles in silence, but neither one of them seemed to mind. Damon looked down at their interlocked fingers with a small smirk, and then Elena stopped walking. He glanced up from their fingers to the view in front of him. It was beautiful. A small waterfall fell over dozens of rocks, and the sun shone down on a small lake, with caused the water to sparkle. They both settled down a few feet away from the water, and Elena laid back on the grass, as she pulled him down next to her. Damon rolled on his side so he got a better view of her face.

"So,"she started. I'm guessing you didn't come here just to see me?" Damon shook his head.

"No that's just one of the many perks," A smirk rose from his lips, and he raised his eyebrows at her. He brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes, and pressed his lips to her cheek. "That being another one." He whispered.

"Look Damon, I know you didn't come here just to see me. You want to know about the messages down you?" He nodded. "The truth is, I've tried to get in contact with anyone since I died. Bonnie, Caroline, Ric, Jeremy, and _you. _There were days when I would watch you try to drink away the pain, and then were days when I would try to touch you, but I couldn't. I don't really why you're getting the messages, and I don't know what they mean." Damon felt a sharp pain split through his head. He saw the worry in Elena's eyes as she latched on to his hand.

"Elena," He whispered, as he clutched his forehead with his other hand.

"No!" She cried, "please don't leave me Damon!" He heard the sobs hit her body, and he wanted to cry himself.

"Hey listen okay," He whispered and tried to ignore the pain in his head. "I'll see you soon." He wasn't sure when or _if _he was going to see her again, but anything to take her pain away. He brushed his lips with hers as everything went to darkness again.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was back at the boarding house, as eyes were on him as he picked himself up into a sitting position.

"Did it work?" Jeremy questioned gently as he clutched Bonnie's hand with his own. Damon nodded.

"It worked, I saw Elena,"

* * *

**I'm going to end this chapter there, I hoped you all liked this one! I want to thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! don't want to be picky, but I wish you all would review a little more often, just because I want to see if you all are liking this story or not! **

**Seddielover945.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie spent the bigger part of the next night looking through Emily's Gilmore's. She had drunk nearly a whole pot of coffee, and made the excuse to her dad that it was for homework purposes. Just when she thought that she was going to pass out from lack of sleep, a spell caught her eye.

A knock on her bedroom door caused her to jump, and she slid the Gilmore underneath her pillow. Her father opened her door and peeked his head inside. A warm smile grazed his lips, and Bonnie tried to look awake.

"I was just checking in, how's the homework coming?"

Bonnie smiled a little, "Um good," she really hated lying.

Her father nodded, "Caroline called a few minutes ago, she said she was going to come over, it sounded pretty important," with that, he shut the door as he left. Bonnie sighed and flipped her blankets back. She crawled out of bed and walked over to her closet. She might as well as get dressed before Caroline arrived.

* * *

Stefan threw the blonde harried girl to the ground, with a wicked grin pressed on his lips. He was high on blood lust, and he felt amazing! Without a care in the world, he blurred off towards the boarding house with blood dripping from his chin.

He found his brother perched at his desk with a book open in front of him. He seemed to be focused on his reading, a glass of blood sat beside him.

"Having fun their brother?" He questioned while wiping the extra blood from his chin and lips. He stole Damon's glass of blood from where it was and took a sip.

"If we're being honest here Stefan, no," He shut the book with a glare Stefan's way.

"I heard that you're trying to find a way to bring Elena back," Stefan pointed to the book on the desk. "doing a little reading huh?"

"That's none of your concern _brother,"_ Damon mocked.

"Oh, but it is Damon you see, Elena and I never _broke up, _so technically, she's still considered to be my girlfriend," With a smirk on his lips, Stefan blurred up the stairs and into his room. Damon sighed softly as he watched his brother go, the old Stefan, the one that still had humanity, and didn't feed on humans, would have jumped at the chance to get Elena back. This Stefan, seemed to not care at all.

* * *

"I think I might have found some sort of spell that will help us with trying to get Elena back," Bonnie told Caroline when her best friend walked through the door of her room the same day. She sat with her legs crossed, on the floor, in front of her bed. Emily's spellbook sat in her lap. Caroline took a seat next to her, and slung her purse on top of Bonnie's neatly made bed. "Well, not nessiacarly get back now, but it should allow us to talk to her, so she won't have to send us messages through her diary anymore." Bonnie added as she noticed the look of hope cross the blonde vampire's face.

"So do you want me to call, Damon, Jeremy, and Ric then I assume?" Caroline asked as she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans. "Um Bon, do you think that we should involve Tyler in this too?" She bit her lower lip as she looked through her phone for Damon's number. She wasn't quite sure whether to tell Tyler, because he was still sired to Klaus.

"Care, I know that you care about Tyler, and that you want to help him, and I love you for wanting that, but I'm not sure that since he's well, sired to Klaus, that we should trust him," She placed a hand on her shoulder, and when she saw the hurt look on Caroline's faced, she pulled out her phone. "You know what, I'll call Damon, okay?" She wasn't sure if the blonde could speak well right then.

* * *

"She wants to add wolf boy into this now?" Damon questioned with narrowed eyes, "its bad enough that Stefan already found out, how I have absolutely no idea, but that's all we need," He grumbled as he shot Caroline a look. "So no!"

"He has a name you know," She pointed out with crossed arms, but Damon seemed to ignore her.

"Anyways," Jeremy chimed in, ready to change the subject, "what's the spell that you found?" He turned to Bonnie with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Just as she was about to speak, her front door opened, and in strolled in Stefan.

"_Brother_," Damon hissed as he turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing as you all are trying to find a way to bring Elena back, seeing as she is my girlfriend, I thought I would help, but it seems that no one invited me," He said with crossed arms.

"There was a reason for that," Damon remarked as he blurred in front of his younger brother, and grabbed his shirt collar. "No one _wants _you here Stefan, so go find some blonde to drain dry or something, I don't really care, you just need to leave!" He slammed him against the nearest wall, but Stefan seemed two steps ahead of him, and he plunged a piece of wood into Damon's shoulder. Damon fell with a groan to the floor on his knees, as Stefan leaned over him.

"You always seem to underestimate me," Stefan said with a smirk as he turned on his heel to go out of Bonnie's front door, but not before adding, "I'll see you around, call me if you need any help with Elena," The last part however, was sarcastic.

Ric walked over to Damon to pull the piece of wood out of his shoulder, and with a sigh of relief from Damon, he pulled it out.

"Thanks buddy," He told Alaric as he moved over on the floor to sit. He turned to Bonnie, "Your going to need my blood again, aren't you?" He raised his eyebrows at her, and turned his hand around so his palm was exposed.

Bonnie nodded, "I'm also going to need something of Elena's," When Damon only nodded, he moved to his leather jacket pocket, and clasped his fingers around the chain of the necklace.

"I was thinking you might say that," He placed her locket in Bonnie's waiting hand. Bonnie smiled sadly, and took a knife, and his hand in her hand so she could make a cut down the middle of his palm. She made Damon hold a part of Elena's locket, as she began to cast a spell.

No one was really sure what would happen, as Bonnie had a rough time explaining the spell to them earlier, and that time, Damon didn't feel a sharp pain in his head as he looked to Bonnie for answers.

"It's done," She commented with a glance at Jeremy, and then Damon.

But nothing happened.

* * *

**I already have the next chapter planned out, so I will probably start on it soon. PLEASE keep reviewing, the more reviews, the more I feel the need to write so.. :) Does anyone seem kind of OCC? I feel like they do. **

**Seddielover945. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, you all are amazing! I hope to have at least 20 or 25 reviews on this chapter! The more reviews the better! :) I have been thinking about writing this chapter for a while, and I think I finally know how its going to all go down. Thank you all so much, keep it up!**

* * *

_It was dark, and Damon couldn't figure out where he was. He heard the echo's of the voices, but he couldn't figure out what they were saying. He wanted to scream, and then he slammed his hands over his ears. The voices, they were driving him absolutely insane, but there was one that he could barely make out. _

_"I'm here Damon, its okay," He removed his hands and spun around, there she was. He could tell that it was Elena, but she had dark circles under her eyes, her hair whipped around her head. He noticed that she was wearing the same outfit that she wore when Klaus ripped her heart out. He tried to move, he had to get to her, but he found that his legs wouldn't budge. _

_"Elena," He muttered, then the words died on his lounge. Klaus appeared next to Elena, and plunged his hand into her chest, as he watched it happen for the second time. "NO!" He screamed as her limp body fell to the ground._

* * *

Damon woke up with a start, and if he had a heart, it would have pounded on his chest. He pushed himself up on his elbows, and grabbed the bottle of bourbon off of his nightstand. He took a deep drink, and hurled the bottle at the fireplace. He cried out as if he was in pain, but he was pretty sure no one knew the amount of pain that Elena's death had actually caused him. He fell back against his bed and ran his fingers through his raven colored hair.

He cursed slightly underneath his breath, and buried his face in his pillow. He had promised himself that he was going to keep her safe if it was the last thing that he did, but she had died right before his own eyes, and he cursed himself everyday that he didn't do something to protect her from dying. He felt like it was his fault. He didn't notice the tears that streaked down his face, until he tasted them between his lips.

He cursed once more as he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. The three months had passed quickly, and he had tried his best to hide his pain about her death, but it was moments like this that caused him to break. He just wanted to feel her, to see her, to hold her, even if she wasn't his to hold.

* * *

"Look at it this way," Caroline said as she pointed to the banner that hung over the school gym. "does this look even to you?" She tilted her head so that she could get a better look at the banner. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Care, I love you to pieces, but you think you could tone down a little on this?" She gestured to the blue and red banner that hung over the door of the gym.

"Bonnie, do you really think that I am not going to host this dance just because of all the crap that's been going on with, dare I say it, Klaus?" Bonnie nodded softly and lowered her voice as she began to speak.

"Have you talked to Damon? I've tried to call him, but he hasn't been answering," Caroline cut her off as she looked over Bonnie's shoulder.

"Speak of the devil," Damon stood behind them, with an innocent looking smirk on his face.

"Just couldn't get enough of me huh?" he held up his cell phone which was directed in Bonnie's direction.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Caroline raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh I just came to talk to Ric about our little werewolf problems," His voice was playful, and his eyebrows raised. He blurred down the hall in a matter of seconds. He walked into Ric's classroom, he didn't seem to care that the room was full of history students, or that Alaric was busy teaching a class.

"I'll be right back," Ric said to his class, who were busy working, and he followed Damon out the door. "What are you doing here?" Damon's usual smirk went away and his face turned serious.

"Liz just called me and told me that two hikers were just found dead in the woods,"

"Like vampire, drained dry dead or," Damon shook his head.

"No, it looks like we have another werewolf problem on our hands, and I know this is the _last _thing that we need now," he paused. "because my main priority is getting Elena back." He looked to the floor, and then he looked back up at Ric.

"Do you think it might have been Tyler?" Ric questioned as he peered through the window in the door to check on his students.

"It would make this whole thing a lot easier if it was, but I don't think it is," Damon ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. It took everything he had not to go on a wild rampage.

"Look Damon," Ric started. "I honestly don't think you need to be beating yourself up about all of this werewolf crap now, when we, when _you_," he corrected. "have bigger things to deal with. I normally wouldn't suggest this but, I think you need to let Liz and the council handle this one for now."

* * *

_"Damon?" _

Damon spun around as he stared at the letters on the grave stone, and the red roses that were on the ground beside it.

_Elena Gilbert: loving daughter and friend. _

He heard the voice again, "Damon?"

"Get out of my head!" He screamed as he threw his bottle of alcohol that was in his hand, at the ground.

The voice came into focus, and his eyes widened.

"I'm not in your head," he saw her. Her brown hair hung down by her shoulder's, and her face looked slightly tired. A ghost of a smile was on her lips.

"Elena," He took a step towards her, and raised his hand to touch her face, but let it drop down by her side. Her name came out of his mouth in barely a whisper, and the shock shone on his face, and in his blue eyes.

"Wait, y-ou can see me?" He saw the tears that he noticed in her brown eyes. "You can really see me?" He nodded, as the tears spilled over her eyes, and down her cheeks. Damon picked up his hand again and touched her face for real. His thumb glided over her cheek with ease as his hand cupped the side of her face, and she met his eyes.

"Please tell me that you can feel that?" She was almost pleading with him, as she nudged as his hand with her cheek.

"Yeah," he told her, "I can,"

* * *

**Review you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well guys we did it! I met my review goal for the last chapter, and I want to thank you! My goal for this one is thirty or more. :)**

* * *

Neither one of them were sure how they stood there.

"Thank God," Elena sobbed, as she threw her arms around Damon's neck, and buried her head in his shirt. "I've tried to get you to hear me for days Damon." He listened to the sound as her sobs finally died down, and her breathing became normal once more, well as normal as it was for a ghost to breathe anyways.

It wasn't until they pulled away from each other that he noticed that her clothes were tattered and torn. The white dress she had one when he last saw her, was still on her, barely. It hung from her shoulder's, and it looked like it was stained with blood.

Damon's blue eyes filled with concern.

"Elena, what happened?" he grasped her shoulders lightly, and he looked at her bloody dress. His fingers ran over her cheek. "how were you bleeding?"

She chuckled lightly, "because I'm dead right? I am, yes, but would you believe me if I told you I can still get hurt?" He raised his eyebrows as she looked away from him. Damon stayed silent. "I don't really understand any of this Damon, how is any of this possible?"

"Bonnie's spell," he whispered, "it worked," A smile graced his features.

Elena's face looked confused, "What?"

"Last week, Bonnie casted this spell, with my blood, and your locket, no one thought it worked," he looked at her, "but I guess it did, that is how I can see you, touch you, feel you, and that is how, you can do the same with me."

"I still don't understand most of this though, I don't get how I can get hurt, or how I still have a heartbeat, I mean I am _dead,_" It pained her to just say the last few words, and by the look in Damon's eyes, she saw the flicker of hurt there too.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out, now let's get you back to the boarding house, and get you cleaned up."

* * *

Elena sat on the edge of Damon's bed as he rummaged through his closet for something that she could wear. She fell back on his bed, as she stared up at the ceiling.

"You know," Damon said as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "You'd better not get blood on my bed." He shook his finger at her teasingly.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Shut up," she laughed slightly, her hands ran through her hair.

He pulled a black tee-shirt a pair of pajama pants off hangers, and threw them at her. He smirked softly and blurred out of the room as he left her to change.

A few minutes later he returned to find Elena in the middle of his bed, dressed in his clothes. She sat with her legs crossed and looked up when he came in the room.

"Hey," she whispered softly, as she moved her hair out of her eyes.

Damon smirked, "Hey yourself," he sat down on his bed across from her, and then his face grew serious as he sat a first aid kit in front on him. "I need you to tell me where you're hurt Elena." She simply nodded.

"I d-don't really know what happened Damon," She had to try her hardest to not break down crying again.

"Elena, it's alright, all we need to worry about now, is cleaning you up," Elena's brown eyes met his own, and she pulled her hair back off of her neck to show him the two bites on her neck. "these look like vampire bites." He took her neck between his hands as gently as he could, and pressed a cotton ball with antibiotic sav on it to the two puncture wounds in her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered as he pressed a band-aid on the side of her neck. Damon's eyes never left her own as he pushed the first aid kit over to the side of his bed and settled beside her. Elena pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and she glanced up to look in his eyes.

"I called everyone," Damon told her, but she didn't raise her head to acknowledge that she had heard him. Elena stayed silent and she tried to focus on the fact that her friends were doing everything in their power to get her back to the 'land of the living' as Damon called it. "they should be here soon." He continued.

"Damon?" Her voice was barely over a whisper when she spoke and if he hadn't been a vampire, then he probably wouldn't have heard her. His blue eyes met hers and she noticed the concern in them. She didn't speak for a few moments, almost as if she was trying to figure out what to say next. "do you think that Jeremy will be able to see me?"

He wasn't going to lie to her.

"I don't know Elena," His grip tightened on her shoulder for a mere second or two and then he let he let it go as he dropped his hand to the bed. The doorbell rang a few seconds later, and Elena glanced over at him one last time before she got up so they both could go answer the door.

* * *

"Damon what's going on?" Caroline asked as she looked between Damon and Jeremy as everyone entered the boarding house. It was the usual crew: Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline, and Bonnie, but what didn't go unnoticed by Damon was that Tyler followed behind Caroline.

"What is _he _doing here?" Damon hissed through his teeth as he directed the comment at Caroline. She only jerked his arm and lowered her voice.

"_He _has a name you know, _and _I trust him, which I think it means that we all should," Damon shot the blonde a glare and pressed his teeth together. He gripped her shoulders tightly as her painted nails dug into his skin, threating to draw blood.

"He is sired to Klaus, Caroline _Klaus! _The man who _killed _Elena and tried to kill us all at one point or another! The man who is holding my little brother hostage in his mind and made him go off of the deep end! I know what the sire bond is and it means that _Tyler _has to do anything and everything to please Klaus' wishes, no matter the outcome! So I highly suggest that you tell him to leave, before I do it myself, and we all know that, it won't be _pretty _if I have to step it," He pushed her towards Tyler, the look of anger and distress still on his face. He ran his hands through his raven hair and glanced over his shoulder at Elena who sat near the couch.

"I know that you don't trust me Damon, and for the record, I'm not sure I blame you, but I'm begging you just give me a chance, Klaus won't know a thing," Damon snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that, especially coming out of _your _mouth wolf boy," He pushed his index finger at Tyler's chest. "you really need to leave." Tyler let out a hiss, but Damon stood his ground.

"I'm stronger than you Damon, so you'd better not test me," His eyes lined with fury. "I already bit you once, I will gladly do it again!" Both of them were prepared to lunge at the other, but Caroline stepped in between the two. She pressed her hands to their chests, as he blue eyes flashed back and forth between Damon's face, then to Tyler's.

"Both of you just need to _calm down_!" She looked over to Tyler, "you should probably go, I'm sorry." Her eyes glazed over with emotion. He nodded, and with one last glance at Damon, he headed out of the boarding house, as the down slammed behind him.

The room went silent.

"Okay," Ric said as he looked around the room and then he looked to Damon. "you must have called us here for a certain reason right? Care to explain?" He shifted on his spot next to Bonnie on the couch.

Over the next twenty or so minutes Damon took the time to explain.

Jeremy looked over at him, "But since she's a ghost that means I should be able to see her right?"

"I don't know," Damon answered him truthfully. Bonnie was the next one to speak.

"Not necessarily, since Elena is the doppelgänger, she is special, she is not fully supernatural, so you might not be able to, I'm sorry Jer," She took in a deep breath, and moved to open a Gilmore that sat near her feet. "but I guess it's worth a shot to try. Just try to focus on her, alright?" Jeremy nodded.

"Okay," he confirmed as he shut his eyes. The next few seconds past in a blur for Damon as he watched Jeremy open his eyes and then he shook his head. He looked around the room and then he spoke again. "Either she's not here, or I can't see her." Damon looked to the couch, where Elena was still curled up by the foot of the couch.

"She here's," The icy, blue-eyed vampire said, his eyes never leaving her's. "you just can't see her then."

* * *

**Well how did you think that went? This is probably been my favorite chapter to write so far, I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**I wasn't going to bring Tyler in very much, but I thought about it and I figured it was worth a shot to try and write his character. I have plans rolling around in my head to bring in other characters later, you just have to keep reading to see when they will show up, lol. **

**Please leave a review guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The room went silent, no one said, or dared to say a word.

Caroline took the courage and finally did, "Is she okay?" Her voice was directed at Damon, but her eyes darted around the room. Her tone suggested another question though, _Is she here? _

Damon knew it too. He nodded gently, and glanced back at Elena one more time. He raised his eyebrows at her. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her hair fell over her face.

"It's alright," She urged him, her voice was barely a whisper and Damon caught the layer of hurt in her words. "you can tell them, I'm sure they want answers anyways. Just tell them that I'm doing okay and tell Bonnie I said thank you." Damon turned back to the group before him.

"Yeah, yeah she's doing okay," he moved to look at Bonnie, "she says thank you." His eyed moved to the table of liquor that sat near the corner of the room. Without another word, he blurred over the table with a tumbler in his fingers. He poured the liquor into once glass and handed it Alaric. Ric smiled a little and took a sip of the alcohol.

"You guys what are we going to do about getting her back?" Caroline questioned her hands waved in the air, like it was the most ovbious thing in the world. "We need to figure this out!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Thank you for stating the obvious Caroline," She leaned back against the couch with a small huff.

"Whatever," she remarked, her gaze landed on Bonnie. "do you think there's a spell for this kind of thing?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to go home and check," she moved out of the arm-chair that she was sitting in and towards the door. Jeremy quickly followed her as well, a tired smile on his lips.

"I'll go with you Bonnie, see if I can help with anything," He held the door open for her as she went out of the boarding house, his eyes flickered to Damon, a sad sort of hope in them. "We're going to get her back." He said, but he wasn't sure whether he was trying to convince the others, or himself.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was gone, Elena had told Damon that she was headed to bed and he simply nodded, the dark rings around her eyes said enough. Ghost or not, she still needed her sleep, he figured that maybe that was some doppelgänger effect. He sat in front of the roaring fire, with a glass of whiskey in his left hand, unlike the other times, an open book sat on his lap. An open grimoire, he needed to do everything that he could to bring Elena back to the land of the living.

When he finally headed up to his room an hour or more later, he was surprised to see Elena, who was laying on top of his comforter, sound asleep. He figured that she would have gone a few doors down to his brother's room, seeing as he wasn't home. A smug smile crossed his lips as he picked up her legs to pull the blankets up around her body. A pair of his old sweat pants hung a bit loosely around her mid section. He fixed the blankets so that they were covering his black tee-shirt that she wore and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. After he removed his shoes and dark shirt, he climbed in the bed beside her, not caring that he was still wearing his jeans.

"Damon?" Elena's eyes fluttered open softly as they adjusted to the darkness of the room around her. Although it was dark, she could see the shape of his body beside her. One of the many perks of being a ghost, she thought.

"Hey," he whispered, "you know it's kind of surprising to find you asleep in my bed, not that I mind though." He moved his eyebrows in a playful way.

"Shut up," she replied, the sleep coating her playful tone, but it was still there. She noticed the smirk on his lips and she moved to swat at his arm with the back of her hand. He faked a hurtful expression, rubbing at his arm. Elena rolled her doe eyes.

"So is there a certain reason that you were in my bed?" He challenged and rolled on his side to face her.

All humor in Elena's face faded, "I couldn't bring myself to go into Stefan's room, there's no telling what he would do while on human blood, especially with his humanity off, there's no telling what I might _see_," She corrected. "It might scar me you know for when I come back." Damon noticed that she had said _when _and _if I come back,_she really had her faith set in all of them. A light chuckle escaped his lips.

"Or maybe you just wanted to sleep next to me, you know, the older, hotter choice," His tone flooded with amusement. She didn't hit him that time, she only smiled back.

"The truth is Damon, ghost or not, I feel safe when I'm with you," She felt a small blush rise and if he noticed, he didn't let on. That was the last thing she said before she faded off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Katherine Pierce stuck her fangs into the next girl who passed her by, a bloody smile on her lips, as the women fell out of her grasp and onto the ground, limp, like a doll. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her brown eyes glistening with blood lust and a tiny hint of annoyance. She exited the bar, the cold night air hit her. Walking a little down the street, she stopped. She turned in her black heels, her eyes widening a little.

"Stefan," she commented to the vampire in front of her, his mouth was stained in blood. "What can I do for you?" Her arms crossed over her chest, a humor filled her eyes. She took a few steps closer to him, running her index finger along the bottom of his chin, blood dripped onto it, and she stuck it into her mouth, savoring the taste.

Their faces were inches apart, a devilish smile on her glossed lips. A small growl erupted from her mouth as her body slammed against the brick wall behind her. Lust filled her eyes as the vampire in front of her ran a hand down her arm. His lips forcefully pressed on top of her own a half a second later.

"Stefan," She growled between kisses, a soft sound escaping her lips.

"I've missed you Katherine," he commented and she ran his tounge over his lip, savoring the taste of blood as it hit her own.

* * *

**How did I do? I meant to have this up **_**last **_**weekend, but I couldn't find the time. As you can see I brought Katherine into the story. I cannot believe that she's gone! *sad face* Anyways leave reviews please! Thank you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, **

**I** **can **** honestly say that I've been starring at this laptop screen for the past forty minutes, and I don't really know what to write, but I guess that I'll give it a shot. So here goes nothing,**

* * *

Elena didn't really understand any of it, she didn't get how it was possible, but she went along with it. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that one day she was going to wake up, and Damon wouldn't be able to see her. It scared her out pf her mind and if her heart would have been beating, it would have beat out of her chest. She would put on a fake smile, one that she hoped that Damon could see through and she would try to be strong.

_Its going to be okay, _she kept telling herself that, over and over, as long as Damon could see her, it would all work out on the end.

She heard the footsteps as they approached the boarding house, her head turned to face the door. She just wasn't ready for the impact, out of nowhere a body came hurdling through the closed door. She noticed the raven colored hair and there was blood, but she knew who it was.

_Damon. _

* * *

Bonnie was leaning over the gilmore, he eyes scanned over every word at least twice. She felt Jeremy peering over her shoulder from where he sat on her bed. She was worried about him, if his face got anymore frown lines then they might stay there permanently

"Bonnie," he sighed as he ran a hand through his dark locks of hair. His fingers grasped the spell book that sat in her lap. "you need to rest." Her eyes dark gray circles underneath them and he noticed that she yawned every few minutes.

She opened her mouth to protest, "Jeremy I'm fine, really, I'm just trying to focus,"

"Bonnie, I'm sure Elena would want you to rest. Trust me she wouldn't want you to be trying to find her if your _this _tired. She would understand," He pulled the spell book out of her hands and held it in his own lap. He turned off the lamp beside her bed and pulled the covers over her body as she laid down on her bed. He turned to walk out the door. "Try to sleep, okay." She gave him a curt nod, the last thing she saw was the outline of his body as he walked out do her room.

Jeremy settled on Bonnie's armchair in her living room, the spell book was open on his lap. He really hoped that Bonnie tried to get some sleep, she needed it. He felt the buzzing of his cell phone in his back pocket and he pulled it out. He didn't bother to check the caller ID as he answered.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

_"Jeremy have you to talked to Damon?" _It was Alaric.

"No why is there a problem?" His voice was curious, it wasn't like anyone to be worried about Damon, something had to be wrong.

_"I just spoke with Sheriff Forbes and she asked me where he was, he missed a council meeting. He never misses them," _Jeremy could tell that there was a slight worry in the history teachers voice. He glanced over to the stairs that led up to where Bonnie's room was.

"Do you want me to head over to the boarding house?" He was hesitant to leave Bonnie alone, especially with all that was going on, but if he needed to- if he _had _to, then he would.

_"You should stay with Bonnie, just I case anything happens," _Alaric's voice faded a little as he spoke. "_I'll fill you in later."_ Jeremy nodded to himself as he heard the _click, _which told him that Ric had hung up. He when back to the spell book and attempted to focus, as he tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach.

* * *

"Damon, Damon can you hear me!" Elena pulled his bloody head into her lap as she kneeled down beside him. Her knees folded underneath her body.

"Elena," He mumbled softly.

"Yeah it's me, I'm here," She reached out to touch is face. "What happened?" She whispered, her face was frantic and eyes were filled with hurt.

His voice was rough, as if he hadn't had blood in days, "Klaus,"

Then footsteps were heard as a person walked up the boarding house again. Elena met the person's eyes, even though he couldn't see her.

_Ric. _

"Oh God," He whispered as he ran through where the front door of the boarding house once was. It was smeared with blood. Ric picked up his walking pace as he scanned the area for any signs of danger,_ more _danger. He spotted Damon's body, which laid on the carpeted floor.

Damon's blue eyes started to roll in the back of his head as Ric went to his side. He shook him lightly by the shoulders. Damon's husky voice answered, it was much softer then a whisper, and Ric almost didn't hear him.

"Elena," Alaric's eyes widened and then scanned the room.

"Is she here, right now?" Damon didn't reply as he slipped into darkness.

Elena started to panic, Damon's head still rested in her lap. She noticed the panic on Ric's face too. They had to do something- they had to do something _now. _The only thing that she could think to do was shut her eyes. They popped open again when she remembered how she first got in contact with Damon after her death.

_Her diary._

She didn't know where Damon had put it, and she didn't have time to go find it now. There wasn't time for anything. She closed her eyes and and tried to focus. She wasn't sure what she was focusing on, but anything that would help her send a message to Ric that she was there; that she wanted to help Damon.

When she opened her eyes she noticed Ric's face first, and she followed his gaze to a small notebook that laid on the coffee table beside them.

_"It's Elena, I'm here. He needs blood," _

The sentence was short, but it got the message across to him. Ric was out of the room in a second or two. When he came back he had six blood bags in his arms and he was kneeling down beside Damon. He ripped off the tops as he opened the vampire's mouth and started to pour it down his throat, not caring about the mess that it was making in the process.

After three empty blood packets, Damon still hadn't moved. His neck was covered in blood, and it ran down his lips and onto his leather jacket. Elena felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"Come on Damon!" She urged. "You gotta wake up, we need to-you I need you! You _cannot _be dead, not like me. This may be the only way that I get to see you!" She banged on his chest a couple of times with her fists. Her tears ran off of her chin and down into his bloody face. She leaned down to catch a better glimpse of his lips, but they did not move.

"Damon," She hissed again, her sobs choking in her throat. "_please, please _wake up! You promised me you wouldn't leave me again! I _can't _loose you! Stop being so freaking stubborn and open your eyes!" She moved her head again as she picked up one of the pieces of glass and made several marks over the skin on her wrist. She pressed it to Damon's lips, underneath his fangs, just so her skin would stay open. She had healing powers now, almost like a vampire, just because she was a ghost. She was _dead _

She felt the small pull from his lips as he stuck his fangs into her olive colored skin. His bright, blue eyes flooded softly and he pulled away from her wrist as he saw her face.

"No," he hissed softly, his voice was still rough. Ric raised his eyebrows as Damon's expression. Elena tried to press her wrist back to Damon's lips just as her skin healed, but her pushed her arm away. "_No _I promised myself I would _never _feed from you." His eyes locked with her doe brown ones. He tried to clear his throat, but found that he couldn't.

"Damon," Elena trailed off. "You needed blood, you _still _need blood." He ignored her as she attempted to speak again.

"Did I-did I hurt you Elena?" She shook her head.

"No," she whispered, "I'm fine Damon, really."

"Then what's with all the tears?" He trailed off softly as he reached up to brush his fingers over her cheekbone.

"I thought you were dead!" She hissed, "I thought I _lost _you!" She slammed her hands against his chest again.

"You're dead though too," he reminded her, a bit of humor showed through in his voice. "So it wouldn't be _to _bad." Elena bit the side of her lip.

"I don't know how this _other side _thing works, you might have been dead, but that doesn't mean I would be able to see you." All humor in his face subsided and he turned serious.

"Hey Elena, I'm okay, I'm here," He slid his hand over her cheek again before sliding it down through her long, brown locks of hair. "I'm _not _going to leave you, not again, not like before."

Needless to say, Ric took that as his excuse to leave.

* * *

"_Yeah he's fine,"_ Caroline sighed in relief as she heard Alaric through Jeremy's phone. _"He didn't say much about what happened though, just something about Klaus." _

"That's good," The blonde vampire muttered to herself as she pulled her legs up on the couch. Bonnie was still asleep, both Caroline and Jeremy had spent most of the afternoon looking through grimore's at Bonnie's house.

She headed to the kitchen a minute or two later to start making a pot of coffee for when Bonnie finally woke up. To focused on counting how many scoops of coffee to add, she didn't notice the noise at the door until the person spoke.

"Hello Caroline," She took a quick glance at Jeremy out of the corner of her eye before she spun around to face the front door. Her blonde waves spinning as she looked to the open door. There stood a man with light colored hair and blue eyes.

"Klaus," She whispered softly. "what are you doing here?"

* * *

Katherine smirked against Stefan's lips as she ran her finger down his bare chest. He ran his fingers through her now wild head of curls. "I've missed this," He whispered, his voice husky. She nodded a little and placed her head underneath his chin.

"Why did you track me down Stefan?" Her face was buried in his abs. "you know that I know it wasn't just because you missed me." Her brown eyes met his green ones as she looked up at him.

He shook his head. "No it's not," he admitted, the veins growing purple underneath his eyes. "I have plans for you Katherine." His fangs clamped down on her olive skinned neck as he began to drink her blood.

* * *

Caroline placed her arms over her chest and began to walk towards the door, pausing on the other side of the threshold. A slight smirk rested on the original's lips. "You be the polite hostess and invite me in you know,"

"Absolutely not," Caroline responded as she looked over at Jeremy who was itching closer to the kitchen door.

"Relax sweetheart, I just want to have a little chat with you,"

"So _chat," _Caroline remarked as she uncrossed her arms.

"I know Elena's brother is in there, I want to talk with _you, _just you," He made a gesture with his pointer finger. The blonde rolled her eyes as she proceeded to step across the threshold and out into the yard.

"Caroline are you sure?" Jeremy's voice held worry, but all she did was nod.

"I'll be okay," She walked out into the yard. Klaus raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say a word. With her back turned towards the house she eyed him. _"What?" _

Klaus chuckled softly as he inserted a vervain dart in her shoulder and caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

**Oh a cliffhanger! Sorry guys, lol not really, but.. This was an EXTRA long chapter just because my fingers wouldn't stop typing. :) Let me know what you think. **

**SL945. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

"What's going on?" Bonnie questioned as she walked down the stairs from her bedroom. Six pairs of eyes all stared at her from where they sat in the living room. Bonnie's walking pace picked up and she ran her fingers through her brown locks as she tried to smooth them down. She raised her eyebrows as she glanced between Jeremy, Damon, and Alaric's faces. They all wore a similar expression

_Worry. _

She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced to Jeremy, looking for an explanation. His brown hair was tossed, much like her own, and the worry lines were back on his forehead. "Jer- say something!" She was anxious, but she was also stubborn.

"Bonnie," The words seemed it die on his lips, but he tried to go one as he spoke. "while you were asleep, Caroline showed up to help me look through the Grimore's, not long after though, Klaus did too. He claimed he wanted to talk with her, I warmed her not to, that it was dangerous, but she seemed to not be worried- not at all, so she went outside with him. She didn't dare invite him in.

After a few minutes, I looked out the window, and I didn't see them. So I went outside to investigate. Caroline was gone and so was Klaus.."

Bonnie sucked it a breath, "So what your saying is..?" she paused, "you mean Klaus he-he."

Jeremy nodded to confrim, "Klaus has Caroline, Bonnie,"

Bonnie stood for a few moments, trying to let it sink in. Her arms wrapped around her own shoulders and she starred at the floor, unable to look anyone in the eyes. The shock was on her face, but there was something else..surprise maybe, that Caroline would trust Klaus in the first place. The witch turned to Jeremy.

"And..your _sure_ that she wasn't compelled to go with Klaus?"

"I'm positive," Her ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes met Bonnie's for a mere second or two.

"Oh my God," Bonnie cupped her hands over her mouth. "What are we going to do? This is _Klaus _were talking about here. This is the man who _killed Elena_ and trend to kill Damon, he's not just going to let her go. There has to be some kind of reason that he wants Caroline."

Her hands curled up into fists as she dropped them from her lips. She glanced to Jeremy then to Damon, and next to Ric. There faces told it all, they had no idea.

* * *

When Caroline first opened her blue eyes, she noticed that she was laying on something soft- a bed maybe? A couple of blankets were pulled over her clothes. It took her a few seconds to adjust to her surroundings, what she saw though, was not a bed.

It was a window and a door handle. She was in a car, in a passenger seat of a car that she did not recognize. She threw the blanket off of her with a small grunt and looked over to the driver.

_Klaus._

"What do you want with me?" Her voice came out softer then she meant for it to, but all she did was wait for him to reply.

"How nice of you to join me," A smirk grazed his lips and he ignored her question altogether, as if he hadn't heard her in the first place.

Caroline rolled her eyes, she wasn't quite sure what Klaus was planning on doing, but out of all the things that he had gone in the past, to hurt the ones she loved dearly, it terrified her.

"Are you- what are you going to do to me?" She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Easy love, you know _I'd never _hurt you," He reached over with his thumb to stroke her cheek, but she veered away from him. Her nostrils flared a little and she turned her head to face the car window.

There was _no way _she was letting him touch her, in any way.

About a hour or so later the car stopped in front of a white colored three story house. Caroline's head turned to face Klaus, but she didn't ask any questions as he went to open her side door. She barely muttered a thank you under her breath as he motioned for her to walk up the front steps, to the door. For a moment, she thought about running, but decided against it, because she _knew _he would have her back in his grasp before she could even think about blinking.

She shut her eyes for a moment as she tried to focus on the little white house. She tried to convince herself that Klaus hadn't kidnapped her and it was all a nightmare, that later on she was going to wake up in her own bed in her own home.

Caroline didn't seem to notice Klaus's hand on the small of her back as he opened up the front door to guide her inside. She stepped over the threshold and her blue eyes went a little wide. She didn't have to be invited inside. She looked in Klaus's direction, he nodded a bit, which only confirmed her thoughts. She was right, the owner of the house was dead.

Her eyes scanned the main room in front of her. She smelt some sort of pine wood and ran her hand over a staircase railing that was near the door. The house seemed nice enough. Nice enough for an Original Vampire that is. She made her way to a blue arm chair in the corner of what looked like a living room. She knew he was looking at her as she took a seat and she did her best to avoid his gaze.

"You okay?" He questioned softly, which only caused the blonde to scoff.

"Like you actually care," She crossed her arms over her chest. Klaus was over by her side is less then a mere second. He reached out to touch her face with his fingers, but she quickly pushed him back. Her fangs barred and purple colored veins sprouted from under her eyes.

Klaus started laughing, as he leaned down near her ear. "You don't scare me Caroline, why would you actually think that you would be able to?" A light smirk grazed his lips. "I'm an Original, I could compel you to do whatever I wanted you to do for me. You would follow my orders without so much as a second thought. Think of the possibilities."

His voice sent chills down her spine, it left a warm feeling in her ear. He leaned back slowly to catch the look on her face. "Shut up," She hissed through her teeth as she told herself no to show fear, but it was difficult. It was because Klaus _was _an Original and he was right, he could compel her to do anything. Anything _for _him, anything _with _him.

And the thought terrified her.

* * *

"Stefan where are you taking me?" Kathrine's sickly sweet voice questioned was she looked out the window if his red car. Stefan didn't bother answering her as he kept his foot on the gas pedal. After all, they were almost there, she would find out soon enough.

It wasn't long before he pulled up in front of a little white, three story house with green painted window shutters. Stefan made the motion to climb out of the car, then he blurred over to Kathrine's side to open her door for her. He took her arm and led her up to the front door.

She smiled a little, but as the two of them crossed through the threshold, it quickly faded into a look of pure confusion when she noticed a blonde harried vampire who sat in a little blue armchair. She glanced from her and then back to Stefan. Her eyebrows were raised.

"Caroline?"

The blonde's head jerked up at the sound of her own name, and she met Katherine's brown eyes. "Katherine what are you doing here?" Her blue eyes then flickered to Stefan, who was standing behind the olive skinned doppelganger. She sucked in a breath, she still didn't trust him.

They all heard the footsteps before the person entered the room. "Awe Katrina, how nice of you to join the fun, come please sit," Klaus pointed to the couch beside Caroline, a humorous look on his face. All the confusion in Katherine's faced faded, if you looked closely enough, you could see the trace of pure fear in her eyes. It only took that moment to catch he off guard for Stefan to step up and push her in Klaus's direction.

Katherine's eyes darkened. His hands snapped up to grasp her wrists in a firm hold. "Let me go!" She hissed as he threw to her to the floor next to the couch.

"As you wish," His voice was laced with sarcasm as she attempted to pick herself off of the hardwood floor to move to the couch. Klaus turned to Stefan, "Thank you Stefan."

Stefan nodded and blurred out the door.

* * *

"We have to find her," Bonnie muttered underneath her breath as she paced around the living room of the boarding house.

"Bonnie," Jeremy signed softly as he walked over to place a hand on her shoulder. "You need to calm down, honestly, I don't Klaus would _actually _harm Caroline. I saw the way he looked at her and I know it sounds absolutely _insane, _but." He trailed off as he ran hamd through his hair.

Bonnie's brown eyes gazed up at him. "Okay," she sighed. "I'll trust you." A hint of a smile turned on her lips and she finally stopped her pacing.

Their quiet moment was interrupted by the sound of heavy black boots. Seconds later Damon blurred into the room with a bottle of what looked like alcohol in his hand. He pressed it to his lips and took a deep swig.

Jeremy gave him an odd look, "Dude it's ten in the morning!"

"And your point is?" He handed the bottle to Jeremy, who starred at it for a few seconds. "Drink up little Gilbert, you might thank me for it later." Jeremy only rolled his eyes, but he listened to Damon and tipped the bottle back, letting the burning liquid run down his throat. He pressed the bottle back into the vampire's hands and then sent him a weak smile.

"I _would _thank you, but I don't really know what to think," Damon only rolled his eyes.

"So witchy, have any spells to help us bring blondie back..," he paused "or Elena?" He pressed his lips into a hard line and set the bourbon down on the coffee table behind him.

Bonnie tried her hardest to press her lips into a smile, "No, but I'm trying," She turned to glance at Jeremy, who laid a hand on her shoulder once more.

"Klaus _must _need Caroline for something, some sort of leverage, God only knows what, but since he _needs _her, there is a slim chance that he would actually hurt her." Damon nodded to himself as he finished speaking. He then looked at Jeremy, "Don't tell your sister about the drinking thing, she might stake me in my sleep." He wiggled his pointer finger at him and a humorous smile appeared on his lips. He turned to leave the room, his boots making a _clicking _sound as he walked away.

* * *

Caroline sat down on the edge of a neatly made twin bed and starred at the floor. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair as the door clicked open. Katherine made her way into the room herself and turned to sit on the bed opposite of the one that Caroline sat on.

The blonde raised her eyebrows as she watched Katherine take off her leather jacket and throw it down at the foot of the bed. "Klaus is making us share a room," The doppelgänger grumbled. "Oh well I guess it could be worse then being stuck with _you." _

Caroline rolled her blue eyes, "You never _had _turn me in the first place you know," She glared at Katherine. "We wouldn't be stuck in the this situation you know."

Katherine looked up at the blonde. "I wanted revenge against the Salvatore's, you were just a liability to get to them, and _Elena," _She smiled darkly. "Although, I think we all know that your better off as a vampire."

"That may be true Katherine, but-" The sound of the door opening cut her off. Klaus appeared on the other side.

"Caroline, I need you to come here for a moment," He moved his pointer finger in her direction.

She slowly got off of the bed and made her way towards the door. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the side of the door frame. She hid the fear fairly well as she mustered a weak smile. She stepped out into the hallway and faced him, her hands wringing in front of her body.

"_What?" _

"Easy with the attitude love, I only wanted to talk with you,"

"Yes because that worked out _so _well last time, I ended up with a vervain dart in my back! I _do not _under any circumstances, trust _you. _You murdered my best friend!" She took a leap of faith and bit her bottom lip. She stepped up inches in front of Klaus and slapped him right across the face, her palm made a loud _smack _as it hit the originals cheek. "Do you honestly think that you could try to befriend me or, whatever _this _is?"

"My my Caroline, I must say I'm impressed," Klaus pressed his fingers to his cheek. He wrapped his fingers around her neck and pressed the blonde up against the wall. "but don't think for a _second _that I want to be friends with you." He barred his fangs and let out a hiss in her face. His grip tightened on her neck and he pressed his lips into a thin line. His fangs hovered over her skin.

Caroline let out a tiny yelp.

"Just one bite," His voice was husky, "one bite and sometime later, you'll be dead sweetheart. Did you forget that I'm a hybrid?" His eyes flashed a bright yellow color. His grip loosened a little, and it gave her a chance to speak.

"You won't,"

Klaus slammed her against the wall again, this time, _hard. _

"What makes you say that?" The words rolled off of his tongue with ease.

"Because," Her voice was weak, but she spoke nonetheless, "you told me, you told be that you wouldn't hurt me."

"You are foolish to believe me, after all, I killed the doppelgänger," He sent her a wild, fanged smile.

"You weren't lying, I could see it in your eyes,"

Klaus released his grip on her.

* * *

Elena shifted slightly from her spot on Damon's bed. She had been spending a lot of time in his room as of lately. For a number of reasons, it was quiet for starters, she was hoping to avoid seeing Stefan, even if he was hardly ever around, and it gave her time to think. She pulled her legs underneath her as his bedroom door opened.

Instead of Damon though, like she was expecting, it was Stefan.

She felt a bit of panic and the sudden urge to hide. As he turned to face her, she noticed the hint of blood on his gums and teeth. She froze at the sight, it was really one of the first times that she had noticed the danger in Stefan's green eyes.

Stefan continued to rummage through Damon's room, as if he was searching for something. He was opening doors, and shutting cabinets. She noticed that few moments later a small black box set in his hand. It was crushed between his fingers grip and Elena found herself getting off of the bed.

She moved so that she was directly in front of Stefan, she placed her hangs on the one of his that had the black box in his hand. His head jerked up, as if he had felt her hand, she froze for a moment. He turned to look at the door and within a matter of a few seconds, it flung over.

"Brother," Stefan spat, he kept the box in his fingers and glared at Damon.

Damon's teeth were clenched together and veins under his eyes turned purple. He didn't seem to notice Elena at first, but when he charged at Stefan, she was knocked backwards He had Stefan pressed up against the wall when he heard the_ smack _of Elena's head hitting the hardwood.

He pushed Stefan out of his grasp and blurred over to Elena's side, ignoring the strange looks that he was receiving from his brother. He ran his fingers through her brown locks of hair and proceeded to bite into his wrist. Seeing as she was a ghost, he wasn't sure that it would work. He refrained a few seconds from biting his wrist. His fingers stroked the sides of her face and he gently whispered her name. So softly that Stefan couldn't hear.

"I sorry," He whispered gently into her ear. "I'm so sorry."

He watched his brother leave the room as he mumbled something under his breath, but he then turned his attention back to Elena. He ripped open his wrist and pressed it up to her lips, only pulling it away when her brown eyes fluttered open

"You don't _always _have to feed me your blood you know," She whispered. "especially now, considering in a ghost, but I don't really know the meaning of that word anymore."

A hint of a smirk grazed his lips, "Think of it as payback I guess."

* * *

**There goes another long chapter! How did I do? **


	10. Chapter 10

**All I know is, I think the 5.17 delena forehead kiss broke me. It was so beautiful and I'm not sure what to expect from 5.18.**

**I do own TVD or any of the characters. All rights go to CW and all L.J Smith. **

* * *

"He's not going to let us out of here you know, not _even _you," Katherine's voice projected as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body just as Caroline came back into the room.

The blonde vampire rubbed the sides of her neck, it was still red from where Klaus had pinned her against the wall. "I can't say I didn't try," she muttered as Katherine walked past her to grab a set of clothes.

Caroline laid down on the bed, pulling her shoes off in the process. She huffed softly as she starred at the door. Her mind was focused on her earlier conversation with Klaus. She knew that there was something in her that should loathe every part of him, but she couldn't help, but focus on the look she noticed in his eyes when she had reminded him about not hurting her.

He looked _sorry._

She didn't want to focus on Klaus, but as she bit the inside of her lip and closed her eyes, she tried to push the feelings out of her mind. The only thing she _wanted _to focus on was getting out of there. Maybe even getting Katherine out as well.

_Maybe. _

* * *

"I found something," Bonnie whispered as she pushed the Gilmore off of her lap and into Damon's hands. She pointed to the specific spell as he read it over. His eyes locked with hers as he lifted his head to look her in the eyes. A look of confusion passed over his face.

"Care to elaborate?"

Bonnie nodded as she glanced over to Jeremy who sat beside her, then back to Damon. "It says here that in order for Elena to come back, someone has to die. It would balance out the force of nature," She pressed her lips together as she waited for a response.

"And were back to square one it looks like, trying to kill Klaus," Jeremy shook his words off with a little chuckle before Damon cut in.

"Who says he has to be the one to die? As much as I _hate _his guts we can't risk anyone else's life if we try and kill him again. Its basically impossible,"

"Damon NO!" Elena suddenly appeared in front of him and crouched down next to him. Her eyes widened as she reached up to stoke his face. He didn't respond as he looked past her to where Bonnie was.

"What did she say? Is she in?" Her eyebrows were raised.

"She doesn't have a choice," Damon whispered, shooting a glance in her direction. "So yeah, she's in,"

"Okay," Bonnie said looking at Damon. "I'll go make sure I have everything ready. Meet me at the witch house tomorrow." She got up to her feet, along with Jeremy who followed her to the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this Damon?" Bonnie turned slightly, to see him nodding.

* * *

"Katerina, I bet your wondering why you're here?" Klaus glanced over the doppelgänger as she sat with her arms crossed over her chest. He didn't seem to miss the small glance he received from a certain blonde vampire. A smirk landed on his lips.

Katherine felt a size to small as she looked up at the original vampire who stood in front of her. She tried to hide the fear that bubbled up inside if her and tried nit to meet Klaus's eyes. She only nodded slightly, and shot a mere glance at Caroline.

"Well you see, since your doppelgänger is dead, you are my next best option to start making hybrids again,"

"No one _asked _you to _murder _Elena!" Caroline hissed. She sunk back into her seat as Klaus blurred over in front of her. He barred his fangs, inches from her face.

"I suggest you close your mouth sweetheart,"

"You don't scare me," She projected.

"But the look on your face tells me otherwise," Klaus put his fangs away and his face turned normal again He turned back to face Katherine as he continued to explain.

"Since you're a vampire, my dear Katerina, your blood has to value to me. Not yet anyways," He wiggled his eyebrows and watched the look of confusion on Katherine's face with a hint of satisfaction on his own.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine's own voice came out hard and cold as she spoke. She made sure to keep the tone of her voice even. Her eyes locked on Klaus in a hard stare, who continued to smirk. A smirk that reminded her a little bit of Damon's, but not quite.

"I have a witch, a very powerful one. Witch's are capable of a lot more then you would expect Katerina,"

"I know," She replied. "I've met many of them in my time."

Klaus shook his head, "That may be true, but you have _no idea _what the witch I have is capable of."

* * *

Caroline wasn't really sure what she was doing. All she knew was that she had woken up in the middle of the night and hadn't been able to go back to sleep. She wasn't sure if it was because the bed was a bit lumpy or because she was in a strange house in the middle of nowhere.

She found herself pulling on a jacket as she exited the bedroom. She snuck past Katherine, he bare feet hitting the ground as she walked. After she shut the door, she headed down the stairs and into the front living room.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the glint of a burning fire in the fireplace and the outline of a man who sat in one of the arm chairs. A glass of some sort of alcohol in his hand. She attempted to turn back around and head back up the stairs.

"I know you're there Caroline," Klaus thick accent broke through over the sounds of the fire. "why don't you join me?"

Her breath caught in her throat, but she entered the room anyways, feeling suddenly thirsty, as if her mouth was dry. She sat on the couch opposite of her fellow vampire and crossed her arms over her chest. Pulling her legs underneath her, she met his eyes for a second or two.

"I don't bite you know," Klaus answered, it was as if he was reading her thoughts. "not unless you want me to."

"I think I'll pass on that one," She replied dryly.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

Klaus met her gaze. "I merely brought you here without your permission," A wild smile grazed his lips.

Caroline narrowed her gaze." IT'S THE SAME THING!"

Klaus chuckled a bit as he blurred over next to her. "I never had any intentions to hurt you Caroline," His voice suddenly seemed soft near her ear. "believe me."

"Then why bring me here in the first place?"

"It is so hard for you to believe that I _fancy _you? I know you wouldn't have said yes to a date with me. This was the next best choice,"

Caroline seemed as if she was stunned, Klaus fancy her? She didn't think it could be possible. She was _her _and _he _was Klaus. It was the man who had ripped out her best friends heart, literally, and dropped it to the ground. _  
_

"Your right," She said as Klaus moved his head away from her ear. "I wouldn't have. Especially not after what you did to Elena."

Klaus nodded softly as took a deep swig of his bourbon. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he brought the glass down from his lips. He studied her for a few moments and then watched a she began to stand up. He followed suit and stood up beside her.

Caroline's eyebrows rose as he leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Goodnight Caroline,"

* * *

"Good morning," Damon whispered as he opened his blue eyes to find himself starring into Elena's doe brown ones. "and what did I do to deserve being woken up like this?"

Elena rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. She smiled a little at Damon's attempt of mock hurt. "You can't do it Damon. I can't let you do it," Her face suddenly turned serious.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. _You're _going to be okay and that's all that matters. Don't worry about me, I've lived a long life and I've seen everything I wanted to see. The point is by the end of the day today, you'll be alive again,"

"But you won't be," She whispered softly "Damon I-" Her words were cut off by the sound of Damon's phone ringing.

"This better be important witchy," Damon hissed into the phone and then glancing in Elena's direction.

"_I found the spell," _Bonnie told him softly, _"meet us at the witch house in an hour." _

"I'll be there, don't worry," He pressed the _end _button on his cell phone and rolled on his side to look at Elena. "Come on, you can help me pick out my death outfit." He winked as he threw the sheets off of himself and climbed out of bed. He pulled his black shirt over his head and chuckled it on the bed.

"Damon, this isn't funny," Elena walked over on the other side if the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't _want _you to do this, not even for me."

"Elena," He brought his hands up on both sides of her face as he stroked her cheek with the side of his thumb. "You will be fine."

Elena felt the tears in her eye, but she quickly blinked them back. Her eyes locked on the bare skin of his chest and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. She looked at the floor, finally breaking the gaze and not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Now come on," Damon pulled her by her arm towards his closet. "I'm going to need your help, if I'm going to die, I might as well look good."

* * *

"Katherine," Stefan commented as he watched her turn around. "you look good." He motioned to the fact that she was pulling her shirt over her head.

"Well, normally I would have taken that as a complement, but considering as you played me for a fool and handed me over to Klaus. I have nothing to say to you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"But Katherine," Stefan told her with a smirk on his lips. He blurred over to her and pinned her body against the wall with ease, considering that he had just fed and she hadn't had much blood in the past couple of days. "remember how much fun we used to have." He roughly pressed his lips against her own and started trailing them down her skin.

"You know," She said pushing him off of her. "I liked you better before this Stefan." She ignored his fake look of pain as she stalked out of the room and down the stairs. She didn't get very dar though when she felt a searing pain in her head and she fell to the floor.

* * *

"I'm ready," Bonnie said softly as she looked over to where Damon, Alaric, and Jeremy were standing. "Damon I need you to come here." She pointed the line of salt that she had drawn on the floor.

"I must say I'm really going to miss you witchy," He smiled a little and a loom of shock passed over his face as she hugged him. He hugged her back and moved his mouth to her ear. "Tell Elena I said goodbye okay. She's not here."

Bonnie nodded. "I will, goodbye Damon" she pulled away from Damon took his hand. Her eyes shut and he began to mumble words that no one could understand.

It only took a few moments before his body collapsed to the floors. His skin wasn't ashen, but he didn't move. Those blue eyes didn't open and his chest didn't rise or fall.

"He's gone," Bonnie whispered.

it wasn't long before they all heard the footsteps. They all saw her, the brown hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes locked on Damon's body.

_Elena was here_

_And Damon was gone._

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews are love you guys. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't worry! This is a DELENA story, Damon's not gone for good! **

* * *

"Elena," Jeremy whispered under his breath. He moved as fast as his legs carried him over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She tried to hug back, but her body was stiff. The only thing that she could see was Damon laying on the ground. She kept peering over Jeremy's shoulder, hoping it was a dream. He was so lifeless. She felt the tears weal up in her eyes as her brother released her from the hug.

She stood there, unable to move as Bonnie walked over to her. She should have been pouring with joy to see her best friend again, but instead she pushed Bonnie's arms off of her and moved over to where Damon laid.

She felt like a robot as she kneeled down beside him, pulling his head into her lap and stroking his raven colored hair gently. "Damon," She whispered. She then looked over her shoulder at Bonnie as the tears started to flow down her face. "You let him die! I didn't want him to die! HOW COULD YOU?!"

She knew in that moment that she shouldn't have been blaming Bonnie, or anyone else for that matter. She should have fought harder for him, they could have found some other way. They always did. She leaned over and pressed her forehead to Damon's, the tears fell off of her chin and leaked down onto his face. For a moment or two she considered giving him blood, but then she realized that it wouldn't have made a difference.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly pushed it off. It took her a few moments to realize that the person was still looming over her. She turned her head to face him, silent tears still ran down her skin.

_Alaric. _

"He's really gone this time," She said in a hoarse voice, caked with tears.

Ric didn't say much, he just nodded and pulled Elena up into a hug, away from Damon's body. He placed his hand on the back of her head as she cried, getting his shirt wet. "It's going to be okay Elena. He wouldn't have wanted you to be this upset, he knew what he was doing, he wanted to save you

She nodded and picked her head up to look at Ric's face. "I know, but we would have found another way, we always do. Now he's just gone a-and," her voice cracked. "there is so much I didn't get to tell him."

"I know," He whispered as he passed her own so she could hug Bonnie.

"I'm so sorry!" Elena sobbed as she pulled the witch into a fierce hug. "I know it's not your fault and-"

Bonnie cut her off, her own tears slipping down her cheeks. "I know,"

Elena released Bonnie from the hug and looked over her shoulder to where Damon was. "We have to bury him, he deserves it. More then anyone," She went to kneel down beside his body again, but Ric stopped her.

"I'll take care of it,okay? You just need to go home and get some rest. We can talk about what to do about all of this later," She nodded.

Home. She wasn't really sure what home was anymore. She had been dead for the past three and a half months. In that time after Damon had been able to connect with her, she had been at the boarding house. She barely remembered what her own room looked like anymore.

She let Jeremy wrap an arm around her shoulder and led her own of the witch house, to the car. She felt like she was in a daze the whole drive home and when they pulled up to their house she slowly got out of the car. She kept her hand on her brother's shoulder the whole way up to her room, and when he finally let go, she switched back to reality.

"You okay?" Jeremy pulled her into another hug.

"I'll be fine Jer, can you just leave me alone for a little, please?" He gave her a soft look as he backed out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

It was then that Elena flung herself onto her bed and let herself cry.

* * *

"It's nice to see you're finally awake," Klaus leaned over the doppelgänger when Katherine's brown eyes finally opened.

"Uh, what happened?" Katherine placed her hand to her forehead.

"My witch happened love," A sick smile appeared on Klaus's face.

Katherine raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

She ran a hand through her brown locks as she sat up against the wall. She felt hungry.. and perhaps maybe a little thirsty. She had absolutely no idea what was going on, or where she was. Her eyes turned to glance up at Klaus.

"You will find out soon enough," He tossed a blood bag in her direction and watched closely as she tore off the top. She stuck it in her mouth and started to suck on it. Her mouth turned into a scowl and she played her hands on the concrete as she began to purge up the blood.

"What's wrong with me?" Her voice came out weak and scratchy. The blood tasted like vomit in her mouth and she felt different.

"Your Human. I had to kill you to bring you back, to be human,"

"I'm _human? _If you killed me then how am I-"

"What did I tell you about underestimating witches?" Klaus told her as he rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest as he inched closer to the doppelgänger. He dropped his fangs and breathed in her face. A satisfactory smirk rested there when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Not so feisty are you now Katerina?"

Katherine didn't answer his question as she leaned her head back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. She had no idea what the next few days had in store for her and to be honest, it terrified her.

Klaus turned as if he was leaving, but not before turning back to Katherine, "Don't try going anywhere, not like you will be able to anyways," He threw a water bottle in her direction as a man stepped out of the shadows.

_Stefan. _

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jeremy stuck his head into Elena's room about an hour and a half later.

Elena picked her head up off of her pillow, her skin felt sticky, and her eyes watered. She smiled softly as Jeremy walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. He rubbed her back lightly as she turned to face him.

"He promised me he wouldn't leave me again," Her throat hurt from all the crying and her voice shook as she tried to speak. "He _promised me. _Damon has never broken a promise before, not to me."

"Elena he did it to _save _you. He wanted you to have a normal life,"

She raised her eyebrows, "When has my life _ever _been normal Jeremy? My hasn't been normal since our parents died! I don't know what to do anymore!" She pressed her face into her pillow to try and stop the tears, but it was no use, they did not die down.

"Do what Damon would have wanted you to do, what he told you to do, move on. Move on with your life Elena, he wanted you to be happy, even if he wasn't the one to make you happy,"

With those words, he left his sister alone on her room for the second time that day.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is like EXTREMELY short, but there are only a few more chapters to go, so I thought I would save the rest for those next few. **

**Reviews are love. **


End file.
